


Триптих

by Aurumtrio



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, Ratings: R, Triple Drabble
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-05
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 17:38:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1+1+1=треугольник</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Углы и иглы

**Author's Note:**

> Марк Хоффман/Аманда Янг

Аманда вся состоит из углов. Порывистые и резкие, как у подростка, движения, острые локти и худые коленки, которыми она почти до синяков сжимает бока Хоффмана, встрепанные волосы, торчащие во все стороны, как иголки кактуса, и короткие стоны-вскрики, сопровождающие каждое движение Марка в ее теле, - сделаешь одно неверное движение, и какой-нибудь из углов проткнет тебя насквозь, как иголка – бабочку. Только вот он не сделает такой ошибки – он уже многому научился у Джона.  
Он трахает ее, как последнюю шлюху, каковой она, в сущности, и является, вкладывая в каждый толчок всю ненависть, которую он испытывает к этой наркоманке-суициднице, появившейся из ниоткуда и завладевшей вниманием Джона.  
«Сучка, сучка, сучка», - бьется у него в голове. Джон возится с ней, как наседка с цыпленком, пытается учить, пытается пробудить в ней волю к жизни, пытается воспитать из нее свою замену, но Марк знает, чувствует каждой гребаной клеточкой своего тела, давно принадлежащего Джону (и Анжелине), что ни черта у него не выйдет, потому что Аманда – это прогнившее яблоко, искривленный побег, сломанная кость, которая никогда уже не срастется правильно, как бы ни старался хирург. Белые отметины шрамов на ее запястьях и совсем свежие, еще сочащиеся сукровицей, порезы на ее бедрах – лучшее тому доказательство.  
Она думает, что уже выиграла, что ее игра уже закончилась, но она ошибается – и он, Марк Хоффман, бывший честный служитель закона, бывший брат, бывший алкоголик, бывший, бывший, бывший, это докажет.  
«Игра только начинается, Аманда. Только начинается», - злое удовлетворение от этой мысли захлестывает Марка одновременно с тем, как он кончает, оставляя на бедрах Аманды синяки от своих пальцев и ощущая на языке вкус крови из прокушенной губы.  
Она похожа на кактус, но Хоффман знает, где лежат ножницы.


	2. День и ночь - сутки прочь

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Питер Страм/Марк Хоффман

Дни Марка Хоффмана - это наркоманы и дилеры, шлюхи и сутенеры, убийцы и жертвы. Это белый песок героина и сладкий запах разлагающегося тела. Это шуршание зеленых бумажек и вываливающиеся из глубокого выреза сиськи шлюх ("Тебе отсосу бесплатно, красавчик!"). Это холодная тяжесть табельного пистолета и выцветший ковер в кабинете.

Дни Питера Страма - это безвкусный кофе из бумажных стаканчиков и архивная пыль. Это бесконечное "Да, сэр!" и жужжание факса. Это туго затянутый узел галстука и веселые кучеряшки Линдси.

Ночи Марка Хоффмана - это заляпанные кровью простыни и пустые глаза сестры. Это звяканье бутылки об стакан и белый фарфор унитаза. Это лунные пятна на полу и разбросанные по постели фотографии.

Ночи Питера Страма - это аромат свежемолотого кофе и шуршание страниц. Это чуть слышное тикание настенных часов и первый луч солнца, упавший на неразобранную постель. Это подушка, пахнущая оружейной смазкой, и подгоревшая яичница.

Сутки Питера Страма и Марка Хоффмана - это обнюхивающие друг друга собаки и предупреждающее рычание. Это меняющиеся цифры на таймере и "Пожалуйста, оставьте свое сообщение". Это лязг железной двери и изрезанная стеклом кожа.

Через минуту наступит следующий день.


	3. Питер и Страм

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Питер Страм/Аманда Янг

Когда-то маленький мальчик Питер думал, что «шлюха» - это второе имя матери, так часто его употреблял отец. Когда-то он думал, что точечный узор на локтях его старшей сестры – это такое украшение, что-то вроде татуировки. Когда-то он думал, что красная лужа на полу в ванной – разлитое малиновое варенье.  
Теперь слово «шлюха» слетает с губ агента Страма так же легко, как имя матери, когда он нависает над девушкой, тонкой и хрупкой, как тростинка, сжавшейся в комок и трясущейся от холода. Теперь он, сглатывая густую слюну, шипит ей на ухо: «Хочешь дозу? Скажи, кто был с тобой вчера вечером?» Теперь он выламывает ей руки, покрытые тонкими темными волосками, заставляя показать белые полоски шрамов на запястьях.  
\- Агент Страм, вас вызывает агент Хендриксен. Срочно.  
\- Сейчас иду, - он цепляет пальцем подбородок девушки и пристально смотрит в расширенные зрачки. По ее щекам, оставляя за собой черные потеки туши, текут слезы. – Я еще не закончил с вами, мисс Янг. Думаю, вы мне многое сможете рассказать. Уведите ее, - узел галстука слишком тугой – он распутывает его одной рукой, сжимая в другой папку с материалами дела и наблюдая, как коп-конвоир застегивает на тонких запястьях металлические браслеты.  
Когда-то Питер думал, что сможет изменить мир к лучшему.  
Теперь агент Страм знает, что мир никогда не изменится.


End file.
